Can't Let Her Get Away
Can't Let Her Get Away is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, Dangerous. This song was written, composed, and produced by Michael Jackson and Teddy Riley.http://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=66 The song is 5 minutes in length.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dangerous_%28Michael_Jackson_album%29 This has also appeared in the 1993 film called, The Meteor Man. Date: August 6, 1993 Recorded: 1990 Personnel * Recorded and mixed by Bruce Swedien, Teddy Riley, Dave Way and Jean-Marie Horvat * Solo and background vocals by Michael Jackson * Vocal arrangement by Michael Jackson * Rhythm arrangement by Teddy Riley * Synthesizer arrangement by Teddy Riley * Keyboards and synthesizers by Teddy Riley * Sequencing and programming by Wayne Cobham Lyrics *I Thought She Had To Have It *Since The First Time She Came *Who Knows The Situation *Mysteries Do Remain *And Now I Wonder Why *I Breakdown When I Cry *Is It Something I Said *Or Is It Just A Lie *(Is It Just A Lie) * *I Try So Hard To Love You *Some Things Take *Time And Shame *I Think The Whole World *Of You *Your Thoughts Of Me Remain *I'll Play The Fool For You *I'll Change The Rules For You *Just Say It And I'll Do *Just Make This Thing Come True *(Make A Dream Come True) * *If I Let Her Get Away *Though I'm Begging *On My Knees *I'll Be Crying Everyday *Knowing The Girl *That Got Away * *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away * *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away * *I Tried To Mastermind It *By Saying Let It Be *But Everytime I Did It *The Hurt Came Back At Me *I Told You That I Need You *A Thousand Times And Why *I Played The Fool For You *And Still You Said Goodbye *(Still You Said Goodbye) * *If I Let Her Get Away *Then The World Will *Have To See *A Fool Who Lives Alone *And The Fool Who *Set You Free * *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away * *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away *I've Got The Feelin' * *Can't Let Go *Can't Let Go * *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away * *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away *I Can't Let *I Can't Let Her Get Away Teddy Riley's Words About This Song This was mostly from a sample CD that I just put together myself, and it kind of reminded me of the James Brown sound. I could feel it. I thought I'd bring a shadow of some of the greatness of the James Brown production sound to this. I made the sample CD myself – that was me playing instruments, then looping them up and having them lying around for potential projects. Back then I just had them lying around and I hadn't used them… But I really wanted to use them ! Throughout the album I was drawing off a lot of CDs I had hanging around, all played by myself. I'm a multi-instrumentalist. External Links Song References Category:Dangerous songs Category:Songs